Resident Evil: Fallen Hero
by xXRhymeXx
Summary: Chris had tried his hardest to stop Wesker. But because his partner couldn't run properly in heels and because the plane decided to be unpredictable, everything has failed. He is now the reason that the world is destroyed and Wesker can't help but rub it in. Now Wesker lets Chris live but why? What does the blonde want exactly? WeskerxChris Yaoi - PIERS IS NOW ADDED
1. One's Downfall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil sadly or any of their sexy characters... They belong to Capcom and this story is for entertainment and not meant to make a profit. ((Unless you're paying with Reviews))**

**Yes, yes. :) **

**Warning: Language and Teasing? ((Yay~)) **

_**::Downfall::**_

_**"**__Wait, I'm coming undone  
Irate, I'm coming undone  
Too late, I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate~  
Wait, I'm starting to suffocate  
And soon I anticipate  
I'm coming undone  
One looks so strong  
So delicate~  
Choke, choke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Getting me in the end  
They're out to get me.~"- Korn_

_**:: ::**_

"Sheva! Hurry!" Chris yelled as he held a hand out. The plane was picking up speed and the wind was starting to whip his uncared for hair in his face.

He watched as the B.S.A.A woman ran towards him. He leaned out to try to extend his reach and he felt the cold metal dig into his chest. Chris bit back a hiss as he pushed himself to reach even more. He could see that she was slowly catching up even though the plane was going faster.

_Why the hell couldn't she do that in the beginning?_ He pondered.

"Come on! Grab on!" The brunette shouted. He could see the command click in her mind by her facial expression and she leaped. He nearly collapsed in relief when their hands were centimeters from each other but there was a rumble in the plane and it gave a boost of speed suddenly. Their fingers brushed for a moment and then she was falling. He had missed her hand.

"No!" Chris shouted in frustration as he watched her roll then quickly get to her feet.

"Chris!" She shouted as the plane started to rise. He watched in horror as he moved farther and farther away from the person known as his partner.

He was alone on this quest from here on out.

_**:: ::**_

Chris rolled into the plane before the hatch closed and he got up to turn and look around the empty interior of the plane. He silently cursed as it finally settled in his head that he was alone in this.

His eyes soon fell upon an object on the opposite side of the plane. Wesker was hunched over in front of the cockpit door in what seemed to be pain.

"It seems I've underestimated you, Chris." Wesker remarked with a growl.

"Save it Wesker. There's no one left to help you now!" Chris replied as he narrowed his eyes and brought his hand gun up to train it on the blonde. The brunette watched as Wesker rose slowly and laughed sharply. The sunglasses that the blonde owned were nowhere to be seen, therefore leaving the cat-like demon eyes to lock with Chris' eyes. Chris stood his ground, glaring.

"I don't need anyone else." The B.O.W man stated, with a smirk playing at his lips. "Besides, it seems there's no one left to help you either, Christopher." Because Chris' full name was being put to use and that it was so obvious to Wesker that Chris was helpless, this caused the brunette to be caught off guard in shock. Before he knew it, the Blonde man was directly in front of him lunging at his throat.

Chris dodged at the last second and felt the _whoosh_ of air fly nearly making contact with his neck. He rolled, got up on one knee, and brought his handgun up to face Wesker. He fired off a few well aimed rounds but predictably, Wesker dodged them without a sweat as he got closer and closer.

As the blonde got closer, Chris mentally cursed and he took another dodge in a different direction before the blonde could strike.

"Are we really trying to run now, Chris?" Wesker smirked; obviously amused that he had the upper hand here.

"Actually," Chris insisted. "If you must know, I'm just trying to play it smart." This made Wesker release another cold, mocking laugh.

"Now, let's not try something that you're obviously no good at."

"Shut the f-" Chris started but then was cut off.

"Activation Power for Missile Deployment: 3 minutes." A cool robotic female voice called then repeated.

Chris went into a slight panic mode. He kept the blonde in his sight as he tried to look around the room. This made Wesker laugh.

"You will not destroy my plans this time." He spoke triumphantly.

In the corner of Chris' eye he saw a lever by the cockpit door to his left. It was the only switch in the room. He moved his line of sight to meet the blonde's hateful eyes. They stood there for a long moment trying to anticipate the other man's actions. The blonde narrowed his eyes in a "don't-even-think-about-it" gesture.

Chris didn't even give it a second thought. The brunette bolted to the left and ran for the lever. He didn't need to look behind him to know Wesker was going to follow. He didn't get very far before a force grabbed the collar of his B.S.A.A shirt and lifted him into the air. He flailed for nearly a second before he hit full force on the wall opposite of the lever.

He groaned as he fell to the ground. A wave of pain surrounded his senses and he curled quickly into a fetal position. His first reaction was to take a deep breath and when he did so, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

_Broken rib..._ He thought. He uncurled himself, pushed himself quickly to his feet, and found that the hand gun he had, had been flung out of his grasp when he was thrown. _Dammit..._

"Still persistent even until the end, eh Chris?" Wesker scoffed.

"I told you already! I won't stop until I'm dead!" He grabbed his knife and brought it in front of him in a defensive position.

"Such a pity. If only you could understand the situation at hand. Then, Chris, you would be able to see the mistake you're making. You try so hard to be the hero and what does that give you? Absolutely nothing." The blonde started to take slow careful steps toward Chris and it was starting to build tension. There was no way a knife would be good enough against Wesker. "There's no point in fighting your fate."

Chris scowled. "I do get something out of it. A sense of peace, accomplishment, forgiveness, and most importantly hope. Those are all I need to go on."

Wesker let out a bark of laughter. "Foolishness." That was all he said before he blurred out of sight.

In a second Chris was off the ground again and was being suspended in the air by Wesker's fist.

"You definitely have not played it smart this time. You should have stayed behind and just waited for the end. It would have been an effort and time saving option. I have already told you, you will not interfere in my plans this time. Now, a new genesis is at hand and I will be the creator. It's unfortunate that you won't be around to see it. Checkmate, Redfield." The man brought his hand back as if he was going to pierce Chris with his hand.

Instantly Chris dropped the knife and went for the PG67A/W on his belt. He took it and stabbed it into the blonde's arm, through the leather-like fabric.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" Chris yelled.

Wesker shouted profanities as he dropped Chris.

"Power Activation to Missile Deployment: 20 seconds." The female voice called. Chris turned and ran towards the lever. Knowing this was his last chance, Chris put all his strength into running and he ignored the throbbing pain throughout his body. He reached for the lever and brushed his fingertips over the metal and before he could wrap his hand around it, he felt a blinding pain on the back of his head. His vision went dark and he could faintly hear Wesker's voice.

"Not this time."

_**:: ::**_

Chris awoke terribly uncomfortable. It felt like he had fallen asleep on the floor for days. He also couldn't help but find that it was cold, extremely much so. He opened his eyes and all he could see was darkness. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and winced at the pain that ran through the back of his head. He turned to see if there was anything that could give him a hint as to where he was. He was surprised to find a small lights glowing and flickering on different spot on the wall. He stared at it intently as if he were a child fascinated with fireflies.

He pushed himself into a standing position and walked over to the wall. Once there, he reached up and placed a hand on one of the lights. Surprisingly it wasn't warm. It was actually cold as if it were….

_Glass…_ Chris thought and moved a hand over the smooth surface. He nodded at the thought. It definitely was glass.

_Then what are the lights? Where am I?_ Chris stared out at the small flickering lights. It took him a few moments but finally he understood. _They're fires. _Huge_ fires in the distance..._ Staring out at the damage, Chris had to take a moment to replay the scene before he blanked out. A sudden chill went through his body as it became obvious that this was Wesker's doing.

As the thought went through his head, he heard a sound come from behind him. They sounded like footsteps. The brunette whirled around and looked into the darkness of the room, but he found nothing. The footsteps did not continue and Chris felt overly vulnerable. He put his hand back on the wall and followed the cold glass to a corner to where he sat so he could see everything in the room.

Just as he thought he was hearing random noises, something opened in the wall and a small light filled part of the room. A figure silhouetted by the light walked into the room and whatever passageway that had opened, closed. Chris tried to fix his vision vaguely on the dark figure. But right when his eyes were adjusting the figure disappeared.

"It seems you're awake, Christopher." Wesker said standing over him suddenly. Chris jumped slightly and looked straight ahead, refusing to give the blonde any reaction. Wesker didn't bother to care if the brunette would acknowledge him and he just carried on. "Are you feeling better?" He asked with a slight hint of mock. Still Chris did not answer. Wesker kneeled down in front of Chris, and Chris could see the blonde smirking just slightly and his dark aviators revealed nothing.

"Do you want to know why you're here, Chris?" Wesker asked.

"No." Chris said simply and to the point.

"Pity, I thought you would want to know what happened since you were sleeping." He stood up and turned to leave. The blonde was almost at the door before Chris called after him.

"Wait." He called slowly and quietly.

Wesker turned and walked back triumphantly. "Are you willing to talk then?" He asked.

Chris was silent for a long moment debating an answer. He refused to give in to Wesker's game but he was dying to know what had happened. Chris nodded slightly.

"What was that Chris? I didn't hear you." Wesker purred clearly amused. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I am willing to talk." He sighed in defeat. "Tell me what's happened."

"Obviously your little heroic act failed." Wesker motioned to the flickering lights and smirked. "Beautiful sight, is it not?"

Chris looked over at the fires and couldn't help but flinch in disgust. This was his entire fault. At first he thought the lights were calm and peaceful, but now that he thought about it the fires seemed like they were mocking him. He involuntarily shivered at the sight. He turned back to Wesker and found the blonde was watching him carefully.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"I was wondering how it felt to have the world destroyed because of your failed precious self-righteousness." The blonde replied simply.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the blonde. He didn't feel particularly comfortable with the topic.

"Why am I here?" The brunette asked, totally avoiding the topic.

Wesker was quiet as he contemplated the question.

"I have my reasons."

Chris frowned.

"Why haven't you killed me then?" Chris tried again. This time Wesker was quick to answer.

"It's simple. Death is too merciful for you. I want to watch you suffer, and what better way to do that than let you sit in a room where every time you look out, you see the failure that ruined your life?"

Chris growled in frustration. He didn't feel like playing along with this whole sadistic act.

"I've had enough. Just kill me! I'd rather be dead than be stuck with you!" Chris spat, glaring all the while. This caused a chuckle to roll through the blonde's body.

"But Christopher," Wesker purred again. "I'm about to start killing you, _slowly_." He emphasized.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "How?"

"I plan to break your pride and spirit a little bit at a time. By doing so, you will have nothing left to live for. And that's when I'll give you something to live for." The blonde smiled sadistically and Chris couldn't help his confusion.

"That's not exactly killing me though." Chris stated.

"That's where you're technically correct, _Dear Heart_. I may not be killing you exactly but I plan to kill the stubborn hero inside of you."

"You're insane. This makes no sense." Chris shook his head and watched as the blonde leaned closer as if he had a secret to tell.

"I'm not insane. I just know the possibilities and the outcomes." Wesker smirked.

"So why are you telling me these things?"

"That's simple. I just want you to know that you should get ready to give up all hopes you have. There's no point in fighting anymore."

Chris looked at the blonde, disgusted.

_What the hell is Wesker's problem? _Chris felt like the blonde hadn't seemed so insane like this since the meeting on the Rockford estate. After that, all Wesker seemed to be was a careful, cautious, and aggressive man who was always planning something.

Chris was surprised when he felt something touch his head. He jumped and looked up at the B.O.W man.

"I feel you're having troubles understanding what I'm saying." Wesker commented as he laid a hand on Chris' head. Chris instinctively reached up and went to pull the blonde's hand away. Wesker took his hand away from the brunette's hair and placed it on Chris' cheek instead. Chris turned his head away to shake off the random action.

"What the hell is your prob-" Chris started before he was picked up and thrown. He hit cold glass on the opposite side of the room and landed on the floor with a thud. Chris groaned as he rolled over on his back. It had only been a few seconds ago that he had been talking to Wesker and now he was on his back on the opposite side with even more pain to deal with.

_Great_….. Chris sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What was that for?" Chris asked. He turned to look over at the blonde at the opposite side of the room, but instead of being on the opposite side of the room, he was standing over Chris. He quickly reached down and plucked Chris from off the ground. He set the brunette on his feet then wrapped his arms around Chris as if he were giving him a hug.

Surprised, Chris brought his hands between both of their chests and shoved at the blonde. Suddenly, Wesker pulled away and brought his fist into Chris' stomach. The force caused Chris to bend over and clutch his stomach in pain.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Chris yelled. He stayed like that for a few moments then he quickly brought his fist back and let it fly at Wesker's face. The blonde caught the punch and just as quickly as Chris had thrown it, Wesker whirled the marksman around and brought the man's fist behind his back. Chris grunted as he tried to gain control of the situation.

Wesker turned Chris towards the window then slammed the brunette into it face first. Chris, at first, thought the blonde was going to break the glass and throw him out to fall to his death, but since the glass did not break on impact, relief and disappointment flooded through his system. He wanted to fall because he couldn't stand being in Wesker's captivity, yet he was relieved because he didn't want to die.

Wesker pressed up against the brunette, temporarily trapping him. He let go of Chris' arm and brought his hand up to pet the marksman's head.

"What the hell?" Chris yelled as he turned his head to the side to get a glimpse of the blonde. "Stop it with your insane movements!"

Wesker only laughed. "The more you fight it, the more you'll get hurt."

"Fuck you! You're crazy!" The brunette growled.

"Oh but Christopher," The B.O.W man purred. "I'd rather fuck _you._" Wesker grabbed Chris' head and pulled back slightly so he could nibble on the brunette's ear. Chris tried to pull his head away but when he did, Wesker bit down roughly on the ear he held captive, causing the brunette to yelp out in pain.

"Stop." The brunette growled out as the blonde played with his ear.

Wesker pulled back slightly to give the brunette room from the window and with his free hand, he reached around Chris' body and tugged at the top of the B.S.A.A member's pants. Chris gasped in shock then he was grabbing the hand trying to get the man off.

"What the hell? Get off! I don't roll that way!" Chris yelled franticly.

The blonde let go of the abused ear and then he grabbed the brunette and tossed him across the room once again.

This time as soon as he hit the ground, Chris, ignoring the pain, got directly to his feet and backed away as much as he could.

"What's wrong with you? You're sick! This game you're playing is fucked up! What's the point in even doing this?" He yelled. The B.O.W man took slow careful steps towards the marksman as he created his answer.

"I've already gotten what I wanted." He said slowly as he glanced at the flickering lights out the window. Chris glanced over at them too and found it was starting to get lighter outside, as if the sun were to pop up at any moment. He could see that the fires took place in the ruins of different buildings. It was obvious that they were located in a city. If he looked closer, he could see black tentacle like creatures scurrying in the streets next to the buildings. This caused Chris to grimace.

_Claire, Jill, and all the others…. Are they dead?_ Chris pondered it for a moment then shook it off. He'd rather not think about such things at the moment.

"So," Wesker carried on and Chris turned his attention back to him. "Now that my _work_ is complete, I thought I would indulge myself in some fun by destroying you."

"Wouldn't it be fun to just kill me now?" The brunette asked.

"No, no. I would prefer to savor these moments. It makes things much more fun. Besides, I can be patient with you now that I have time for it."

Chris glared at the blonde as he came closer.

"I'll let you get used to the fact that you're going to suffer for now. Later, I'll give you a tour of this new world." Wesker gave a sharp laugh. "It shall be something I look forward to."

Before Chris could ask what he meant, Wesker was grabbing Chris and pulling the brunette into him.

Chris was about to start pushing and shoving when the blonde's hand snaked behind the B.S.A.A man's head and pulled back hard on his hair. Chris gave a grunt as the blonde leaned in towards Chris' ear.

"Remember," Wesker harshly whispered. "You're mine. I'm not going to give you up so easily."

Suddenly, as fast as it had happened, Wesker was on the other side of the room opening the door and leaving as if nothing had happened.

"The hell?" Chris wondered aloud. He would have thought those words would have been a strange way of confessing if it had not been for the person saying them. Wesker was definitely messed up in the head and Chris refused to put up with this game. He backed up against his original corner and slid down in a sitting position.

_What have I done to deserve a demon?_ The brunette sat there looking out the opposite window. He had just woken up a little bit ago but he was already ready to go back to sleep.

By the time sun was half-way over the horizon, Chris was already asleep, accompanied by the mixed nightmares of Wesker and his new world.

**Author's note: Yeaahhhh. I decided I did not want it to be so lovey dovey this time compared to my other stories… Haha. So I decided to make Wesker a little more crazier this time since he has so much power…. If you hate, then I'm sorry but it's your fault for reading. *Heart* Anyway I'm working on like four stories at the same time….. That's probably not smart but oh well, so that means I'll be a little slow trying to catch up on everything….  
Reviews are loved just an FYI. They also help with motivation and what I should do better~ :)  
Thank you for reading~**


	2. Two's Company

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil sadly or any of their sexy characters... They belong to Capcom and this story is for entertainment and not meant to make a profit. ((Unless you're paying with Reviews))**

_**WARNING: YAOI, RAPE, & LANGUAGE**_

Rhyme's Excuse list for not finishing this earlier: School, Laziness, and The fact that her brother uses the computer for Skyrim all the time, Resident Evil 6, Writer's block.  
Feel free to yell at me now :o

_**::Company::**_

"All the evil in the world  
Pushing down on you  
And all the venom in their words  
What could you do?  
What kind of ignorance  
Causes them to be so,  
So sick and vile and evil  
You did nothing to them  
It's just not fair, you don't deserve it.

It's not your fault  
You're innocent  
It's the world that's wrong  
You're innocent"  
~Voltaire~ ((Not the philosopher…))

_**:: ::**_

_"I believe the odds are fair." The blonde stated. "2 on 2?" He held up two fingers and moved them from one side to the other to symbolize the separate sides. "Right Chris?" The man asked as he smirked over at Chris._

_The brunette stayed stoic as Jill scowled. She shouted out for Sheva to take care of Wesker while she brought her hand gun up to face Chris. Chris felt like he was watching himself through someone else's eyes as he dodged out of the way of the first of the bullets fired. He continued to dodge and began to wonder how in the world he became so fast and nimble. _

_Wesker yelled for the women to come out of hiding when the females found out that disappearing from Wesker's sight was their best chance and it was obvious that the blonde was playing with his prey before going in for the kill. Chris tried to yell for Jill and Sheva to be careful, but the words wouldn't come out. He stayed silent as he continued to move swiftly towards the girls and dodged out of the way of their ammunition._

_Chris couldn't help but realize that every time he saw his old partner, she would change slightly. When they began fighting, the attractive woman was wearing a blue halter top and a black spandex mini skirt. But after a few encounters, she was wearing the outfit from when Chris last saw her in the Spencer Estate and her beautiful brown hair was now a nearly platinum blonde color and it was put up in a ponytail. Chris knew that something bad would happen. He could feel it coming. _

_Chris tried to keep away from his oh-so-loved partner but his body wouldn't obey. He attacked her a few times in a narrow hallway with his dual scorpions and a few round house kicks that thankfully never hit Jill, but after the last attempted kick, the female disappeared around the corner. Chris was instantly filled with a sense of dread and he knew that the next time he saw her, whatever was coming would happen. _

_Again, he tried to keep himself away from her so he wouldn't be able to see whatever was going to happen, and again he found himself unable to control his own actions and emotions. It was as if some other force was controlling him. _

_He ran after Jill and the closer he ran towards where she was, the more anxiety he had. Finally Chris arrived in the main room of the ruins where they had started their battle. In the middle, Jill, Wesker, and Sheva stood standing in the middle talking. From a distance, it seemed like Jill, who now had her battle suit on, and Sheva had the upper hand. Wesker was defenseless as the two females held guns to him. _

_Chris jumped from the ledge he was on and ran for them. He couldn't help himself as he hit the African woman from the side and sent her flying across the room. Chris mentally screamed at himself for not being able to stop hurting his important friends and partners. He lunged towards Jill and before she could whirl around and point her gun at him, the brunette man had her pinned on the ground with her arms behind her back. Like a cop holding down a fugitive. _

_"Chris!" She grit out. "It's me, Jill! Stop!" She struggled against his grip and he only pulled her arms tighter. "Chris!" She yelled again. "Christopher Redfield! I know you're still in there! Snap out of it!" _

_Chris felt himself gain control of his actions and he immediately let go. He scrambled backwards and looked to Jill and then towards a frustrated looking Wesker. The blonde looked as though he was going to say something, but then was cut off by a scream. Chris looked towards Jill and saw that she was fine. He then looked around for Sheva. _

_The woman was across the room on the ground writhing in pain. She screamed again and Chris tried to run to her. He was instantly stopped by the same force that held him back before. He growled in rage at the unknown force as he watched the Uroburos tentacles explode from her body. _

_After a long agonizing moment, the unknown force made Chris' body turn around to face Wesker and Jill. His eyes darted to Jill and she was shaking uncontrollably on the ground. The brunette knew what was happening and fought with every living fiber in his body the overcome the force._

"_No!" He yelled enraged, finally finding his voice. He looked to Wesker. "Stop it! Don't do this to her!" _

_The B.O.W man smirked as he walked toward the two. Although he should have known it would happen, Chris felt despair and desperation overcome him as the blonde completely walked past the squirming Jill. Wesker stopped in front of Chris and leisurely wrapped his arms around the marksman's neck, causing his heat to radiate onto the brunette's body. Chris glared at the man disgusted. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you?! You've known her since the days in S.T.A.R.S and you're going to let her die!?" Chris growled. Wesker raised up a brow._

"_I planned for all of you to die that night in the Arklay mountains. It makes no difference to me." Wesker answered seriously. _

"_What the fuck?! Why am I still alive then?! You're not going to get away with killing them! Your wish to dominate the world won't come true! So stop taking innocent lives in the process!" Chris yelled harshly. He was truly raging. There was nothing to describe the deep loathing he felt for the man._

"'_Won't come true', you say?" The blonde man chuckled, ignoring the harshness in the brunette's voice. "But it already has." The blonde looked around proudly. This caused Chris to look around curiously. _

_The ruins were replaced by a city street lined with burning buildings, Uroburos monsters, and screaming people. Chris looked around helplessly as he watched the scene before him. Wesker leaned his head in and nuzzled Chris' neck._

"_This is your world now. You should get used to it."_

_**:: ::**_

Chris jolted awake to a comfortable warmth which was very much welcomed since the night before was freezing. He also felt restrained as if he was back in his dream and he looked down at himself. From the neck down, he was wrapped snugly in a blanket. Although it wasn't uncomfortable, he couldn't free himself from the cloth when he tried. He struggled and flailed inside the fabric, but still he couldn't undo it.

"What the hell?" Chris pondered. He looked around at his surroundings and found himself in the same corner he had fallen asleep in. It was obvious that Wesker was the one who did this to him and it made Chris wonder what was going through the blonde's mind.

Why would he take in his enemy? It just seemed illogical in Chris' mind. If it was the other way around and Chris by some chance had Wesker hostage, Chris would have immediately eliminated the man. Wesker was too much of a risk to society. Just like Chris was too much of a risk to the blonde's plans.

Chris grimaced when he realized he was thinking in past tense. That meant that there was no more society ((since they were all dead)) and there was no evil master plan ((since the recent one was not stopped)).

"Awake now, Christopher?" An amused voice questioned. Chris looked up wide eyed in surprise at the man in front of him. He had not heard the man come into the room, nor did he see the blonde when he looked around the room before. Wesker smirked at his ex-marksman's reaction.

"It seems you are." The B.O.W man commented before quickly reaching down, grabbing Chris, and throwing the man over his shoulder.

Stunned, Chris just let himself be carried by the man, but by the time Wesker had carried him halfway through the room, the brunette was squirming as he tried to get out of the grip and the blanket that held him.

"Let go!" He demanded, furious that his most hated enemy was touching him. He knew that the blonde was taking him somewhere else in the building and frankly, Chris didn't trust it.

Wesker just kept walking, ignoring the complaints. He paused for a moment and Chris couldn't see what was happening, but he heard the click of a door, which proved Chris' theory correct. Wesker resumed walking for a short moment then suddenly dropped Chris onto the ground, making the brunette wince on impact. The brunette quickly looked around and saw that he was sitting on the floor of a small bathroom.

"What?" Chris asked in confusion as he looked up at the blonde in question.

"I would imagine that you would want to cleanse yourself?"

Chris stared up at Wesker, trying to figure out if the man had good intentions or not.

Wesker, reading the mistrust in the brunette's eyes, quickly squatted down and tugged at different sides of the blanket wrapped around Chris. Swiftly, the blanket was off of Chris and Wesker was walking out the door without another word.

The brunette stared at the doorway for a bit, wondering if the blonde was going to come back. He got to his feet and walked towards the door slowly and poked his head out. He saw the room he was originally in but no Wesker. He walked out into the room and looked around at the emptiness. The room looked bigger than he remembered it the night before. It was almost like a suite with no furniture. He looked at the walls and found that all of them but one was made of glass. Not including the ceiling or the floor. The wall that wasn't made of glass had two doors. One for the bathroom, and the other, Chris assumed, was the entrance.

The brunette crept towards the second door and tried to open it, but he could tell by the way the handle wouldn't move, that it was locked.

His brows knit together in annoyance as he looked around the room again for something he missed.

After a moment of searching, he sighed and walked back to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and took a long good look at himself. He had some stubble growing on his face and some specks of dirt but besides that, he looked okay. He also noticed that he didn't have dark circles under his eyes like when he did when he was with Sheva. He was never able to sleep throughout their whole mission.

The thought of the African woman made Chris' stomach do a little flip-flop. He missed her company along with Jill's.

Again, he refused to think about them and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Realizing that Wesker would probably come back soon, Chris hurried to use the restroom and shower while he still had his privacy.

He was just stepping out of his freezing cold shower when he saw Wesker in the doorway. He paused and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Yes?" He asked sharply, not bothering to keep the acid in his voice in check.

The blonde looked at him and only smirked.

"I just thought you'd appreciate another pair of clothes." he said as he tilted his head towards the sink counter. Chris followed his gaze and saw that there was a towel and a pile of clothes. Chris looked back at Wesker suspiciously as he left the shower and got the towel. He securely wrapped it around his waist when a thought hit him.

Wesker wasn't one to go out of his way for someone. Now that Chris thought about it, he realized that the blonde had been nice. _Too_ nice in fact. The brunette had been given a blanket, a shower, and now clothes by this man. This caused Chris to go on high alert.

"What's the catch?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Why Christopher," the blonde purred. "I'm hurt that you think I don't do things out of kindness." he paused for a moment then smirked. "I suppose you know me too well." The blonde blurred from sight and was instantly grabbing Chris and pulling him into a rough dominating kiss.

Chris flailed in surprise and tried pushing at the man. He was rewarded with a harsh bite on his bottom lip and the brunette winced, tasting blood.

Chris put his hands on the other man's shoulders and gave a huge shove but it didn't move Wesker. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Chris' wet cold hair and yanked back harshly. And just as it had happened, Wesker's mouth had replaced the brunette's lips for his completely vulnerable throat.

Chris gasped as he felt Wesker nibble his neck and went completely still as overly sharpened teeth grazed his Adam's Apple. A shiver went down his spine as he realized if the blonde wished, he could rip his throat out without an issue.

Chris didn't fight back, for fear of his safety, and he only let out quiet growls as Wesker began nipping at his throat. After a few moments of torture, the blonde let go of the brunette, who instantly slumped to the floor in relief, and was walking quickly out of the bathroom.

"Hurry up and get dressed. You still have to go on a tour."

_**:: ::**_

_A hotel._ Chris realized as he walked down the flights of stairs. That was where Wesker had taken him. _A perfect place for necessities_, Chris thought logically.

When he reached the last step, a door was in his way. He hesitated, trying to imagine what things would look like outside in the real world. As soon as he opened this evacuation door, he would be vulnerable.

The B.O.W man cleared his throat from behind Chris as an impatient gesture. Chris huffed as he tried to think logically.

_Wesker could be doing this so I'll be killed by those creatures... He may also actually be planning to kill me himself, while we're out there. _

He shook his head slightly and pushed open the door slowly. The strong smells of smoke and decay filled his senses and he coughed viciously to purge his body from the smell.

"Not used to the smell, are you?" Wesker asked and Chris could hear the amusement in the man's voice.

The brunette just ignored him and tried to take tiny breaths of air at a time as his coughing fit passed. When he felt better about breathing, he looked towards the blonde, ready to get this horrific part over with.

The B.O.W man smirked as he turned away and started walking down the ruined street. Unsure of what to do, Chris stood there for a short moment but hurried after Wesker once he lost sight of the blonde.

Chris looked around as he went by and took note of the ruined buildings. He flinched slightly at a few structures which held some of the squirming black forms. He kept imagining that one would just randomly turn and attack him and Chris stayed on high alert. At one point, he felt eyes watching him and he had a gut feeling that the creatures, of course, noticed him. And the brunette prepared himself for the attack but surprisingly, he was left alone.

As he hurried along, he realized that Wesker couldn't have gone as far as Chris was now and it caused a sense of helplessness and panic to overcome the brunette. He looked around frantically for any sign of the blonde before he made himself relax.

_He's not here right now. I can get away from him. Why the hell am I trying to look for him? I don't need to depend on that bastard. I'm free._

With a slight sense of hope, Chris gave one last quick look at his surroundings before deciding that the coast was clear. He hurried back the way he came for a moment before ducking into a debris-free alleyway. He headed in that direction for a bit, crossing streets, dodging the black scurrying creatures, and ducking through alleys, before he decided to take a break.

He slid down to the ground with his back against the ruins of a small office building, off to the side of a large park. He took a deep breath and let it out, enjoying how the smell of decay wasn't as strong as before. Somehow, the brunette found himself able to relax, even under the circumstances. He let himself stare up at the cloudy, blue sky as he thought of which plan of action to take.

_I could always go home. Grab some supplies and live like a scavenger for the rest of my life._ _Or there's always the B.S.A.A office. I could travel there and look for survivors. Surely not everyone is dead. There had to be someone who was prepared for this._

Chris sat there and thought for a long time, nearly an hour, as he amused himself with plans, his freedom, and what different shapes of clouds there were. But after he realized how much time he wasted, he scrambled to his feet and decided he would find a weapon.

_Surely someone out there left a stash of weapons just waiting to be picked up._ He thought with a slight reassurance.

He was about to hurry on his way towards any place that seemed to hold protective gear when he felt eyes boring into him again. He tensed up and looked around for the little black monsters but didn't find anything. He shrugged at the eerie feeling he was having and turned down a narrow alley.

Even though Chris couldn't find any proof that he was being watched, his gut feeling kept telling him that he was. He felt paranoid and vulnerable walking through the small alleys, but he kept reminding himself that he was better off than with Wesker.

As soon as Chris reached the street outside of the alleyway, he instantly regretted moving from his daydreaming spot. In front of him, the street was lined with bodies and the Uroburos creatures. He mentally groaned and tried backing up slowly and cautiously, but before he was anywhere close to being hidden, nearly all the creatures turned to him in sync, as if they were all connected by one force.

The B.S.A.A member felt his eyes go wide as he began to panic and calculate an escape. He was just about to make his move and run for it when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around as fast as he could and came face to face with the B.O.W man he hated most. He nearly fell over in shock but his feet, surprisingly, kept supporting him.

"And to what, should I assume, were you up to?" The blonde asked, no emotion giving him away.

"Trying to figure out where the hell you went and where I am." Chris loosely lied.

"So that explains why you went in the opposite direction of where you saw me last." Wesker spoke with sarcasm laced through his voice.

_He's been tailing me this whole time…._

"I… ", Chris looked for an appropriate answer as the blonde waited for him to reply. "Gave up and tried to find my way back."

Wesker smirked and took a step towards Chris.

"Christopher," He purred. "In all the times I've encountered you, you still don't know how to tell a decent lie."

In the blink of an eye, he ran at Chris and sent the B.S.A.A member flying backwards towards the creatures that stood there watching.

Dazed, Chris laid there for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. That was when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He rolled over and scrambled to his feet just in time for a large glob of tentacles to smash into the ground just inches from where he was before. He shot a hateful glare to his right at the blonde, who was now leaning against the wall, smirking.

"Bastard..." He hissed right before he felt something smash into his left side. The shock of the hit caused the brunette's reaction time to slow and before Chris could anticipate the landing, he was laying on the ground again. This time though, he was quicker. He immediately jumped up and turned to face one of the Uroburos monsters. Chris tried to recall the name of it as he thought about his strategy.

_Makno… Mokon? Mkono? Ah hell. Screw it!_ With that thought, he dodged out of the way of an oncoming attack. Instantly, the brunette spun with his fist ready and aimed and landed a good hit on the arm of the monster. What Chris failed to expect though, was the fact that a few of the many tentacles latched onto his arm and held him there. Chris felt a stinging pain run through his arm and he pulled back hard. Successfully removing his arm from the monster and falling backwards.

The marksman looked over his shoulder again at Wesker and found that the blonde was _still _watching with a smirk. This caused the blood to boil in Chris' veins.

"You're a fucking asshole! You know that?!" He shouted as he lunged towards Wesker in a blind rage. He grabbed ahold of the older man's wrist and it was obvious that he had no intention to fight back. He ignored the observation and brought his fist back to punch the man, but was knocked off balance by another glob of tentacles that hit him. He released the blonde as he flew sideways and caught himself from falling on the ground.

A few of the tentacles wrapped themselves around Chris' body while the others fell to the ground. The brunette could feel the sting of where the creatures rubbed against his body and he started flailing his arms all over the surface of himself to get free. At the same time 2 of the Mkono creatures joined the first and now there were three.

"Shit…." Chris cursed quietly. "Not good…."

_**:: ::**_

It had felt like forever and now Chris was at his breaking point. He had been dodging and attacking for God knows how long and he was done.

He was somehow able to take down one of the 3 tentacle beings but in its place, more came.

_This isn't fair…. It's just not _fucking _fair…_ He gave a loud exasperated/exhausted puff of air in between his panting and he felt like his head was going to explode from frustration and exhaustion.

He was now pressed up against a wall, surrounded by his enemies. He felt his legs shake then give out and dots blurred across his vision as he sat there. He knew that he was done for. He had fought and tried to get away furiously for the longest time, but now it was getting dark and all of his muscles were shaking from over-exertion.

When the creatures got extremely close, Chris looked up and casted a final glance at the person he truly hated. Even through the haziness, Chris could still see the outline of the B.O.W man's body against the same wall he was at before.

Chris had just enough strength to raise his arm up, smirk slightly, and flip Wesker off.

_I'm done with this. I'm not going to put up with you and your twisted game anymore. Have fun ruling your world._

He let his arm fall back to his side and he closed his eyes as he accepted that he was done for. He waited for the impact of the final blow, but nothing happened. He heard a few grunts from in front of him and opened his eyes. He waited or his eyes to adjust a bit and replacing the Mkono monsters was Wesker now. The blonde looked over at Chris, tugged off his gloves, and removed his glasses.

Chris kept his gaze on the blonde for a long while as he tried to process the information. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Wesker stood over Chris and kneeled down right between the brunette's legs. The blonde grabbed Chris' chin then leaned in close.

"I told you that I won't let you go easily." He paused and smirked as he observed every tired feature on Chris' face. "It won't be long until you've changed."

"What does that me-", Chris started but was cut of abruptly with a rough, forceful kiss. Chris tried to lift his arms to push the man away, but even though he could lift his arms, Chris had no such luck with pushing Wesker away. All of his energy had been sapped from fighting.

The brunette pulled his head back to separate himself from the other man but even that plan failed. His head couldn't go past the wall and it cause Wesker to move in closer and deepen the kiss, nearly causing Chris to gag.

Wesker's hands rested on Chris' shins and he slowly moved them up, brushing lightly up the brunette's thighs, and placed them hard on the marksman's hips. This caused Chris' eyebrows to knit together. He tried shoving at the blonde again with his hands but again it didn't work. Chris' ragged breaths were as loud as air horns in the quiet space between them when Wesker released his captive's mouth.

He gathered Chris' hands in his left hand and pulled them sharply above the brunette's head, causing Chris to wince.

With his other hand, Wesker tugged at the top of the B.S.A.A member's borrowed jeans. This time Chris found enough energy to squirm.

"Stop it! You're going too far!" Chris yelled, extremely pissed and scared.

"Now why should I listen to you?" Wesker asked rhetorically, and with a flick of his wrist he had the brunette's pants down.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled, flustered. He stiffened when he looked at the blonde start to work on removing his own pants.

Chris began panicking and yelled, "Get the fuck off me!"

Wesker just looked Chris straight in the eyes. "No one is going to be able to hear you, let alone help you. Go ahead and yell all you want."

Chris let out a yelp when he felt his enemy's hand slip into his boxers and wrap around his member. He tried to pull his hands free from Wesker's grip but it was no use. Chris didn't have enough energy for it and Wesker, being what he is, was just too damn strong. He was trapped between the blonde and a wall.

As the captain began to stroke the brunette, Chris began to tear up. His body responded to the captain slowly but surely as Wesker began pumping him.

"God dammit…. You bastard….." Chris whispered raggedly. "I'm….. Not…. Gay."

The blonde slowed his hand movement to a stop and flicked his thumb over Chris' slit, causing a chain-reaction of painful shudders ((painful because of aching muscles)) to ripple throughout the B.S.A.A man.

"Does it look like I'm taking that into consideration?" Wesker asked with a grin. "If you find an issue with it go find someone else to complain to."

"Go to hell…" Was Chris' only response as the blonde continued.

Chris cursed himself as his arousal brought little painful shudders of pleasure through him. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. It was the most embarrassing thing he had ever had to deal with. Having an enemy touching him in this way caused his blood to boil.

"If you believe that you're the only one to receive pleasure, then you are sadly mistaken." The blonde hushed as Chris' breathing had definitely picked up at a fast pace.

Wesker released Chris' hands and lifted the brunette's legs up to tease at the man's entrance. He chuckled darkly when he caused the brunette to squirm immensely. Chris immediately put his hands on Wesker's shoulders in order to balance himself. Even though he hated the thought of being touched by the man before him, he made no move or indicator that he was going to get away. He was just too drop dead tired to fight any more.

The blonde inched one finger inside of the brunette and began to work on loosening the muscle. This made Chris let out a cry of surprise and pain as he released himself from the sudden intrusion. Wesker just kept smirking. He lifted his right hand that had

Pleased, the man used his right hand to lower the brunette's boxers as his left hand went to work on adding another digit.

"Please…." Chris groaned painfully, shuddering all the while. "Stop….."

"You need to relax." Wesker stated. "Or else you'll bring more pain to yourself."

Chris grunted, resenting the situation he was in now.

_So that's his plan. He wanted me to be weak just so he can show dominance._

He squeezed his eyes shut out of pure frustration.

"God dammit." Chris hissed. "You're messed up."

Wesker just gave a small triumphant "Humph" and removed his fingers. Chris slumped against the wall in relief but regretted it when he felt movement from Wesker's direction.

"What are you doin-" Chris began but was cut off when Wesker grabbed Chris' hips and something thrust into the brunette. The B.S.A.A man let out a painful yell and clawed his fingers into Wesker's shoulder, using more force than Chris thought was possible in his tired state. The blonde let out a deep throaty growl as he pushed into the brunette.

Wesker waited for Chris to stop squirming from the intrusion before he started to move. He leaned forward, as he began rapidly moving in and out of the man beneath him, and left bite marks on Chris' neck.

Chris' eyes teared up again and tried to keep from shouting out. It felt painful but he knew that Wesker wanted a big reaction. Chris just held on and closed his eyes tightly.

_It'll be okay. Just have to hang in there._ The brunette told himself as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling.

But then something inside him was touched and his eyes opened in shock. He shuddered in slight pleasure and couldn't help himself from releasing a small moan. Wesker caught the gesture and sped up aiming for that one place. This caused Chris to become aroused. He let out little stifled moans as he shuddered.

Wesker grabbed the base of Chris' hardening member but didn't do anything more. He kept causing the younger man to shudder and moan.

When Chris felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he went to release himself. Wesker was faster though, he squeezed the throbbing member, denying Chris his sweet release.

Chris let out a ragged breath. "Let go." He squeaked, desperate for his release, to have it all over with.

Wesker pulled away from Chris' sore neck and licked the corner of the brunette's mouth.

"You're not allowed to cum first." Wesker stated with a sadistic smile. He kept pumping in and out of the brunette causing Chris to go into desperation. Every time Chris felt on the edge of exploding, Wesker stopped by squeezing down hard on his member.

Soon, Wesker began breaking the rhythm of his thrusts and he growled as he released into Chris. His left hand fingers digging into Chris' hip. He leaned into the brunette as he regained his composure as he pulled out. Suddenly Wesker looked up, a glint of triumph in his cat like eyes. He had gotten Chris where he wanted him and had his way with him.

Wesker loosened up on Chris' member and began to stroke ever so lightly.

Chris gave a small cry as he quickly released himself. He carried out through his pleasurably aching spasms. He reveled in the after-glow for a bit and closed his eyes. He was tired. Dog-tired. He laid there for a bit but quickly snapped open his eyes when he realized what he had done.

There was no going back now. He had been _raped _by his enemy, and he had _enjoyed_ part of it.

**Author's Note:  
So hopefully I've made up for my laziness by posting an extra 1,500-2,000 words in this story….. Meh… I apologize. D: Forgive me. I also had issues writing the last few pages…. I couldn't write without someone looking over my shoulder like, "What'cha got there?"…. Yeah, that doesn't work out.**

**Another thing is yes, this is rape. No, you don't have to like it. Hate all you want if you're not a fan, but I said this wasn't going to be as lovey-dovey. So chill. Reviews are appreciated unless you're against this story…..**

Edit Note: Due to a good review, I went back and tweaked 2 parts. Nothing big. Just added a little bit to sentences, just so people who felt the same would understand.


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil sadly or any of their sexy characters... They belong to Capcom and this story is for entertainment and not meant to make a profit. ((Unless you're paying with Reviews))**

**Rhyme's Excuse for not Finishing: …. There really isn't an excuse…. T-T**

**Warning: Language, Yaoi**

_**::Crowd::**_

"_Something tells me that I've kissed a fool  
Something tells me that not a word you say is true  
Something tells me that I'm being used  
But that's okay, I couldn't love you anyway" ~ One Eyed Doll_

_**:: ::**_

"Ooof!" Chris grunted as he slammed onto the ground full force. He lost his breath for a moment as a sharp pain ran up his side. He cursed and got to his feet as soon as he could, only to see the glare of the sun on the blonde's glasses.

"You really are testing my patience," The blonde remarked as he leaned against the wall on the other side of the room; arms crossed. "I would have thought that you would have given in by now,"

The sun was setting and sitting low on the horizon; painting the room, which Chris was in, a hazy red-orange.

"I'm sorry that you chose to waste time on me instead of the world," Chris spat out.

Ever since the incident outside a few weeks ago when Chris was raped, Wesker had been putting in an appearance every day. Chris found it overwhelming but a side to him sort of enjoyed it...

He shook his head. _No_, he told himself, _I refuse to succumb to what he wants. It's sick. I won't do it._

"I have waited long enough for this planet to be mine. Now, it is the world's turn to wait for me." A sinister look passed over the blonde's facial features, causing a slight queasiness to go through Chris.

Wesker walked over to the brunette and latched onto Chris' neck roughly with a gloved hand; Making Chris flinch.

"Right now though," the blonde continued as he ran his gloved thumb firmly against Chris' throat. "Something else requires my attention. But afterwards, maybe I'll decide to grace the world with my presence,"

Chris' face flushed slightly at the words; remembering the past few weeks. Since the incident outside, Chris had found himself in multiple situations that were similar to that time. He even had the bruises and marks on his body to prove the fact. Not that he looked at them like they were all trophies. No, no, no; but they did show him how much of a sadistic bastard Wesker was.

Wrists; from when Wesker denied Chris any control of the situations and kept the brunette's hands tied together.

Hips; from where Wesker had dug his fingers aggressively into the brunette's sides to keep him close.

Neck; where the blonde bastard choked him and laid love bites that Chris found were Wesker's way of marking territory.

Chris shuddered inwardly as he glared at the blonde. The glare was not exactly directed to Wesker though. The glare, in fact, was for Chris himself. As he thought about the bruises he collected and all the ways Wesker used him, he found part of himself enjoying the way he'd been treated. And this. Made. Him. Sick.

"What is it that has your attention?" The B.O.W man asked abruptly as he tightened his grip on Chris's neck. This made Chris wince as he struggled not to fully panic. He could feel his heart speed up in its rhythmic pattern. Not because he was afraid exactly, but because his body had been through this dance a few times before in the past few weeks, and he found himself growing excited.

The brunette tried to keep his nervousness from showing and tried to find any hint on Wesker's face to see if he had noticed.

A knowing grin crept across Wesker's face, feeling the brunette's pulse.

"Are you scared?" The blonde asked as his voice dropped to a seductive whisper, which caused Chris to fight off chills. "Are you worried that your determination is dwindling? I would be, if I were you," Wesker pulled closer to Chris, the front of each man just barely touching, and leaned close suddenly, making Chris feel like the blonde was going for a dominating kiss.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself, but nothing happen. After a moment he slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was the blonde's face. A smirk was plastered upon his features and Chris swore he could see the demonic cat eyes glowing with amusement through the man's glasses, since he was so close.

"See?" The B.O.W man asked, keeping his gaze leveled with the brunette. "I'm already getting results. I can make your body react without you even being aware of it. That is proof enough that your spirit is wavering." The blonde loosened his grip on Chris' neck slowly and ran his hand down the front of the brunette.

"Fuck off," Chris replied as he felt his face heat. He pulled away, backing into the glass corner.

Wesker just chuckled and cornered the brunette; taking a hold of the brunette's hips and pulling him close, making Chris grimace at the slight pain it brought.

"Just give up," he murmured as he leaned down and brought his lips against the brunette's neck. "Give in to me. There's no point in fighting,"

Chris felt the blonde's leg slide in between his own, pressing them even closer, and his face went aflame. He knew what was coming. He put his hands on Wesker's shoulders and gave slight resistance, being careful not to resist too much. Although Chris wasn't the biggest fan of Wesker touching him, he hated being thrown across the room. He had been lucky that he hadn't broken anything besides his ribs so far. If he broke his arm or twisted his leg, he'd be done for. He'd be at the COMPLETE mercy of the blonde and nearly anything was better than that.

Chris didn't even realize that he was spacing out about things that could happen, but when he did, his attention snapped directly to Wesker, who was staring intently past Chris. Suddenly the blonde released Chris and turned on his heel, stalking across the room in an arrogant manner. Without a word and only the sound of a click, ((from the door)), Wesker was gone.

Chris stood there confused for a moment before he turned to look outside, to see what the blonde was looking at. After a moment, he could see movement on one of the streets. He focused on the object and soon realized that the "object" was actually a person, and not just one person. There were two. It was getting harder to see because of the lack of light from the sun, but Chris was positive that they were people.

"What the hell?" Chris wondered aloud before he left out a shaky, relieved breath.

There were survivors.

_**:: ::**_

Chris stood there dumbfounded for a bit as he watched the people walk through the empty, damaged streets. It seemed that they were arguing as they walked along the ruins of buildings in the sun's dying light.

That's when the brunette noticed him. The blonde was outside on a rooftop. It seemed he was carefully trailing the two men. This made Chris grimace. _It's bad enough that the world is destroyed_, Chris thought. _Why can't he just leave the survivors alone?_

Squinting because of the lack of sun, Chris trailed the movement of all three men from the hotel walls. He stood next to the glass wall for a while and only moved to have a clear view from above. Chris soon began to think that Wesker wouldn't do anything.

He's probably just observing them for now, the brunette assured himself. He turned around and walked over to the door that led to his bathroom, needing to get a grip on his newfound information. He opened the door and walked over to the sink. The brunette turned on the cold water and used it to splash his face. Chris felt like he'd been through hell and back throughout the past few weeks. He ran his fingers through his unkempt hair which had seemed to grow just slightly in length. He grabbed the collar of the green shirt that Wesker had brought him earlier, and wiped the remaining water off his face.

Chris then braced his hands on each side of the podium-like sink and gave a long hard look at the man staring back in the mirror. He could see the dark circles under his eyes and bruises on his neck and he grimaced at his own reflection as he thought about the people below. Who were they? Are there more? Questions raced back and forth across his mind and he ran a hand through his hair once more.

Suddenly, there were muffled_ "Bangs!"_ which Chris could instantly identify as gunshots. His eyes widened a bit as he looked at himself, seeing the alarm in his own eyes.

_The survivors._

The brunette rushed out of the bathroom to the glass wall and looked out. He looked around but he couldn't see anything besides ruins of buildings. _What happened to them?_

Chris stood there for a long moment, hoping that one of the men, even Wesker, appeared. He just wanted to know what was going on.

Chris finally turned his back to the wall and slumped to the ground. The only survivors he had seen in weeks and now they were gone. Chris felt the cold hand of despair rise in his chest and choke him. He just became used to the fact that there were survivors and he hadn't realized it, but subconsciously Chris was hoping that the survivors could have helped him in some way.

Suddenly, a _"Click!"_ filled the room and abruptly the door that Wesker used to get into the room flew open. Instead of Wesker walking through the door though, a man was shoved into the room. He fell and slid on the floor for a second before the door slammed shut, trapping Chris in the room with the stranger.

_Maybe he's infected…._ Chris thought with a pinch of fear.

Chris scowled and scooted further away from the person.

He held his breath as the newcomer rose up on his feet quickly and slammed into the door.

"You crazy son-of-a-bitch!" the man, more like a boy, yelled. He yanked at the door knob in a raged state. "Open up this door!" He huffed. Chris studied the male from his spot that was diagonal to him. He noticed that the newcomer had short hair, looked Caucasian, young ((probably in his twenties)), and from the looks of it he was wearing a ….. Scarf?

With a frustrated sigh, and a final slam on the door, the newbie turned around to look at his surroundings. He instantly locked eyes with Chris and for a moment it felt like the world stopped. It became deadly silent as each man assessed the other. Finally after what seemed like forever, the young man finally spoke.

"Who're you?" he questioned. Chris could see that the man was wary of him, and who wouldn't be; being locked in a room with a stranger and all.

"Redfield. Chris Redfield," Chris got up and pushed off the wall, causing the other man to take a slow cautious step back. "And you are…?"

The man stood silent for a moment. "Piers. Nivans," He replied coolly through narrowed eyes. He continued, "You wouldn't happen to be the B.S.A.A's 'Christopher Redfield' would you?" This comment caused Chris to reassess the man.

_What is his connection to the B.S.A.A?_

"That would be me," Chris replied slowly. "What do you know about the B.S.A.A?"

Piers, using his right hand, reached across his chest and pulled his left sleeve forward to show a small patch on the side. The patch was small and hard to see but Chris recognized it immediately.

"You…. You're B.S.A.A?" Chris breathed. Before the younger man could say anything, Chris was shooting off questions. "Are there more survivors? Is Sheva still alive? Do they have a plan? Where's Jill? Are they looking for me?"

"Chris…" Piers' voice was quiet and low. "I don't know. I haven't spoken to HQ since all this madness happened and I don't know who you're talking about." He shook his head and looked elsewhere.

Chris shivered and a part of him felt like it had died. So much for hope…. He growled and slammed his fist into the glass wall, which of course refused to break. He ignored the pain and looked out at his surroundings. The sun was giving off its last bit of light for the day and it seemed fitting now that all of Chris' hope was fading away with the sun. His only link to the outside world and the link knew nothing.

"I'm sorry," Piers started, seemingly concerned about what to say, "I wish I could help,"

"What about the man you were with earlier? Is he B.S.A.A?" Chris asked solemnly, looking over at the other man.

Piers narrowed his eyes, suspicious, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do you know I was with someone?" He accused. Chris just jerked his head towards the glass walls and the other man was silent for a bit as he processed the information. A moment later, he nodded in understanding.

"No. I don't think he was B.S.A.A. I'm not sure who he was, he didn't say. He was more of a lone wolf than anything."

The older brunette shot Piers a confused look. "Why team up with someone who's a lone wolf? I'm pretty sure that he'd feed you to those monsters out there the first second he got."

"Yeah, I know," Piers paused as if collecting his own thoughts. "It's just easier for me to get through this whole mess mentally if I know someone else is out there, ya' know?" Piers backed up to the wall closest to him and slumped down in a sitting position. Chris walked over and sat down as well near Piers, but far enough away that each man wouldn't need to feel defensive or wary.

"So what happened to him?" Chris inquired, wondering why it was just Piers in the room without the other man.

"That blonde bastard shot him. We were walking through town when out of nowhere he attacked us. It was like he waited for us."

"Is he okay?" Chris asked, worried that Wesker had hurt another innocent, even after he killed millions of them for all Chris knew.

"I'm not sure. The bullet wound didn't seem fatal, but after he was shot, that guy grabbed me and dragged me here. He probably went back to get the other guy. I would imagine carrying 2 people would be too much." Piers leaned his head back against the wall.

"So how did the legendary 'Chris Redfield' get here?" He asked, changing the subject after a moment of silence.

Chris tensed at the question, not sure what to say. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. He had denied himself to think about past events and so far he was doing a pretty good job at not remembering. He didn't want to bring up unwanted memories.

"Not going to tell me?" The younger man asked.

"Long story. I'll tell you it another time," He glanced around the darkening room feeling suddenly tired. "For now just get some rest," Chris picked up the blanket he received his first night from the corner, bundled the fabric, then tossed is to the younger man.

"Isn't this yours though?" Piers asked and Chris could hear the confusion in his tone and he could only imagine what kind of confused face the younger B.S.A.A member made in the dark.

"It's okay. Trying to think of where you probably had to stay before you got here, I'd prefer you to use it." Chris slouched down into his corner, leaning his head back, and closed his eyes.

Silence crept over the room and Chris found it to be the best damn silence in the world. After weeks of feeling like the only survivor and the only one left with a crazy mad man, someone else had shown up. Although this person did not know about the things Chris wanted to know the most, it was nice to finally not be alone.

_**:: ::**_

_THUD!_

The sound echoed throughout the room abruptly wakening Chris from his slumber. He immediately scrambled to his feet, fully alert, and examined the room. He froze as he watched the scene before him. The new guy, Piers, was crumpled on the ground in the corner with Wesker standing over him. The sun seemed to be rising over the horizon, giving Chris just enough light to see clearly.

_This has to be a dream_, Chris assumed. _The kid just got here. Wesker wouldn't be that quick to do something… Would he?_

He on-looked for a moment as Wesker brought his foot up and kicked the male on the ground roughly, causing him to release a yelp.

Before Chris knew what he was doing he sprinted across the room and tackled the blonde, throwing the man off guard. The two men hit the window roughly and tumbled to the ground, Chris on top of Wesker.

"Don't touch him!" The brunette yelled as he got up quickly to avoid being hit by the blonde.

Wesker quickly recovered, got back on his feet, and snarled.

"Do not defy me, Christopher!" He spat.

"Don't touch him then! I don't care if this is your world, but he is off limits!"

Chris couldn't exactly justify why he was protecting the new guy, maybe it was because it was the first sane person he'd talked to in weeks. Maybe it was the fact that Chris craved the company. Maybe it was because the man was B.S.A.A, or that he had some experience in the outside world. The brunette didn't know for sure, but for some reason he had the strong urge to protect the kid.

"You don't have that kind of power. You're testing your limits." With that, Wesker lunged forward, bringing up his hand, and launched Chris backwards into the air with a direct hit in the chest with his palm.

Chris landed on the other side of the room and felt his head connect with the floor harshly. Dots raced across his vision and he groaned in pain. He rolled onto his hands and knees and took tiny sips of air, careful just in case his ribs were injured again. He heard footsteps next to him, but didn't quite recognize them as a threat until he felt a gloved hand snake through his hair then pull roughly back, forcing the brunette up on his knees.

Chris gritted his teeth from the pain and hissed. He reached up, with no luck in doing so, trying to pry the man's grip off his head.

"What was that you were saying, Chris?" The man mocked.

"Let... Go..."

Wesker released a sharp laugh as he lowered himself to sit on his haunches to face Chris.

"Listen to me. You have no say over what happens here. Learn your place." He pulled violently sideways on the brunette's hair and caused the man to fall on his side. Chris grunted as the blonde slid his fingers from his hair and got up.

Chris watched from the floor as Wesker neared the younger man who was still in the corner and he felt himself panic. He brought himself back onto his knees quickly before calling out.

"Wait," He pleaded, "Albert, please,"

It must have been something in his voice or the way Chris said the blonde's first name because Wesker stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

Chris felt the blonde's scrutinizing gaze on him and he took a deep breath, knowing that whatever he said now would decide what happened to the other B.S.A.A man. He scowled and slouched, knowing what he needed to say.

"I'll... Do anything you want," He spoke, looking down at the ground in defeat.

"Oh really?" The blonde asked as he arched an eyebrow, clearly amused, making Chris look back up.

"Only if you do not touch him. As long as you agree to that, I'll do as you say." The brunette held his breath as he watched the blonde process the words.

"And how do I know that I can rely on you to keep your word?" He inquired.

Chris clenched his fists as he thought of an answer.

"Well you know where we sleep now, don't you?" He finally replied. The comment caused Wesker's lips to twitch upwards, ghosting a smile.

"I suppose I do," Wesker then raised his hand and beckoned Chris over with a flick of his wrist. "Now all I need you to do is give me an example and you have a deal," He purred.

Chris froze, confused.

"You want me to sh-show you what I'll do?"

"Christopher, you honestly don't expect me to believe you if you don't, do you? I need proof. I'm sure what I'm asking is reasonable, is it not?" He drawled, smirking all the while.

Chris cringed inwardly. _Nothing this bastard asks for is reasonable..._

"Well I suppose that if you've changed your mind..." The blonde turned slightly as if to walk away.

"No! Wait!" Chris yelled stopping the man once again. Chris got to his feet and hesitated a moment, allowing questions to fill his mind.

_What should I do? How should I do it? What does Wesker want me to do?_

He took slow cautious steps, thinking up a plan of action. He thought back to the feeling he had, just a bit before Wesker found the survivors, and thought of how it made him feel excited to be touched by the blonde. He tried to conjure the same feeling to help him out, but couldn't. All he felt was the jitteriness of his nervous being.

He finally stood in front of Wesker and he did the first thing that came to mind. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck. He soon felt two arms snake around his waist and they pulled him closer to the blonde.

"Christopher," The man purred. "I know you can do better than this,"

The brunette drew away slightly, in taking the man's poker-face, before he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips gently against the blonde's. Chris' cheeks burned, knowing he was the one initiating everything and again pulled his face away, debating to himself whether giving in to Wesker was worth saving Piers.

His thoughts didn't get very far though because the blonde leaned forward and initiated the next kiss. It was just like the one Chris gave him. It wasn't dominating, but soft, yet the message Chris received through it was clear. He was demanding Chris' attention.

Chris felt the feeling from earlier finally coming back to him slowly and he felt more confident, maybe even slightly excited, in his choice to save Piers.

_Only this once_, he told himself.

He tightened his grip around the blonde's neck, closed his eyes, and pulled himself closer to the man, pressing his mouth more firmly to the blonde's. Wesker responded similarly, tightening his grip around Chris.

He felt himself growing excited as he absorbed the blonde's heat. He parted his lips, allowing Wesker to freely explore. If Chris expected Wesker to believe that he was giving in, Chris himself had to believe it as well and so far, he believed every little bit of it.

He pushed against the warm tongue that invaded his mouth, with his own, swirling against each other in nearly perfect sync. Wesker let out a low throaty growl as he slowly pushed Chris against the nearest wall, trapping the brunette there with his own body. Chris could feel his body heat up and held himself back from moaning with the pleasure the blonde brought him.

Suddenly, a groan filled the room. Wesker pulled his mouth away from Chris' and Chris opened his eyes in confusion, looking to the B.O.W man for an answer. Chris soon found that the noise in fact did not come from the blonde, but from the younger man in the room. Chris quickly darted a look in his direction and froze.

The younger man stirred in his spot, causing Chris to look back at the blonde in a panic. Wesker shrugged slightly and leaned in to nuzzle the brunette's neck. Chris quickly removed his hands from around Wesker's neck and scrambled to push the blonde away.

"What?" Wesker asked impatiently as he moved away to study Chris' expression.

"I'm not going through with this if he's in here and awake," Chris confessed, his face heating up. "It's... Not right,"

Wesker released an aggravated growl then pulled away completely. He walked over to the younger man on the floor and hauled him under his arm. The older brunette watched as the blonde crossed the room, put Piers in the bathroom, closed the door, and turned back to face the brunette.

The blonde removed his glasses and tossed them on the floor, allowing Chris to watch his gaze slither up and down his body, making the brunette shiver.

"I presume there is no issue now, correct?" The blonde sneered.

Chris ignored the blonde's tone and nodded. Wesker smirked and grabbed the hem of his dark shirt, tugging it up and off his body, and threw it on the floor. This caused more tingles to go through the B.S.A.A man.

Chris allowed his gaze to trail over the blonde's torso, taking in the sight of each well sculpted muscle. His mouth went dry as Wesker raised his hand and beckoned Chris over with a finger. Swallowing hard, Chris slowly walked over to the blonde, running his hands up the man's chest hesitantly when he reached him, feeling each muscle as he did so. Wesker growled deliciously, grabbed the brunette's belt loops, and pulled him closer. Chris shivered as the blonde ran his hands underneath his shirt. His gloved hands sliding up against Chris' skin erotically.

Chris released a half moan, half whimper as Wesker began slowly swaying, causing the fronts of each man to grind against the other. Chris felt his body's temperature rise as he became turned on. The blonde snickered and pulled off Chris' shirt, exposing Chris' own muscles.

"Not going to bind my hands this time?" Chris asked half-jokingly.

Wesker reached up, tucking a finger under Chris' chin to keep eye contact.

"I believe that I can trust you. Unless you want to give me a reason not to..." He trailed off.

"No!" Chris answered hurriedly, "I mean, yeah. You can trust me."

"Good. Now that you have newfound freedom, I'll begin training you for what you'll need in order to ensure that boy's and your survival,"

Chris furrowed his brows and turned his head quickly to the side, releasing himself from the blonde's hold.

"What do you mean?" He asked, wariness laced through each word. This caused Wesker to smile wickedly. He grabbed the back of Chris' neck and pulled him into a rough dominating kiss. Surprised, Chris kissed back. As he did so, the blonde chuckled and pulled back, licking the corner of the brunette's mouth.

"On your knees," he commanded.

Unsure of where this was going, Chris arched an eyebrow but did as told. He kneeled there for a moment confused, but his eyes widened when the blonde, once again, grabbed a fistful of his hair. He searched Wesker's face for any sign of what he should do, then it came to him.

"This… This is…" Chris trailed off when the blonde gave a slight nod.

"That's right. Now, suck me."

Chris trembled under the man's touch. He wasn't sure what to do. Hell, he's never even thought about doing such a thing.

"But… I don't know….How," The brunette admitted, blushing.

"Well now you can learn," Wesker shot back.

"But,"

"Christopher, are you backing out of our deal?" The blonde accused.

"Wha-? No! Of course not!"

"Then please continue,"

Chris took a deep breath and tried to swallow his fears. He could do this. _It's not that big of a deal, _he told himself. _Blowjobs happened all the time._ Finally, after a moment, he lifted his hand and reached for Wesker's pants. Suddenly there was a yank on his hair and he released a hiss of pain.

"Not with your hands."

Startled, Chris looked up. Wesker just smirked back at him, obviously thrilled at Chris' discomfort.

_Just survive this._

Chris planted his hands on Wesker's hips and leaned in ever so slowly, nuzzling the blonde's fly slowly in order to find and latch his mouth on the zipper. His mouth received hold on the small metal piece and he pulled it down, looking up at the blonde all the while for approval. His face flushed as he looked back to the man's crotch and moved upward toward the button of the blonde's pants. The brunette slid his tongue between the cloths of the fly and found the button; he wrapped his tongue around it and bit down, getting a firm hold. After a few tries of moving the fabric with his mouth, he finally got the button open. Chris froze when he saw the outline of the blonde's hard member through his black boxers.

_Ah, fuck. What am I to do? What do girls do?_ He quickly went through all the ideas of what women would do. _Tease him._ The idea popped in his head and he immediately took action. He leaned in and ran his tongue along the outline of what was in Wesker's briefs. Chris hesitated a second as he paused near the end of the outline before he placed his mouth on it. He wrapped his lips around the bulge and swirled his tongue around it, wetting the thin fabric between him and the blonde's member.

Chris assumed he was doing it correctly when the blonde let up on his grip on the brunette's hair, allowing him more freedom.

Chris slid his hands up to the band of the man's boxers and tugged them down, exposing Wesker's member. Once again he hesitated. Could he really do this? He had absolutely no idea of what he was doing. He shot a glance up at the blonde and met his observant gaze.

"Issue?" Wesker inquired.

"Sort of… Like I said, I have no idea how to do this,"

Wesker pursed his lips in thought. "Just take your time," He answered simply. "I wouldn't want anything bad to happen,"

This caused Chris to blush and look down. He couldn't tell anymore if he was scared or turned on. Just going with the blonde's suggestion, he leaned forward slowly, taking the head of the throbbing member in his mouth. He swiped his tongue as much as he could along the velvety bottom as he tried to get used to the feeling of something like that in his mouth. He then slowly began to move forward, filling his mouth with Wesker. He soon reached a point though, where he could not go further without gagging, so after hitting that point, he pulled back.

"Not so bad right, Chris?" Wesker purred.

Chris ignored him and continued with his slow pace, growing used to the feeling as he went along. At one point though, the blonde released a growl. He gripped the brunette's hair and pulled back and up, making Chris release the man's member and get up on his feet.

"You know," The blonde started, snaking his hands down Chris' body and into his pants, "I was just going to make you get me off with that lewd mouth of yours, but I think now I've changed my mind,"

_**:: ::**_

Chris creaked the door to the bathroom open and stepped inside. He found Piers sitting next to the door frame looking up at him.

"So what? You're his fuck buddy or something now?" The younger man asked, raking his gaze over the older man's torso. Chris had the decency to put pants on before entering so it wasn't as awkward as it could have been. He placed the clothes Wesker had given him earlier after their session on the side of the podium-like sink. He then continued over to the tub, turning on the shower.

"I guess that's one way to put it," He answered quietly, testing the warmth of the water. Chris turned back to the man and observed the disapproving look.

"I know what you did," Piers accused. "Why would you do that kind of thing and put yourself in that kind of situation for a stranger like me?" He inquired from still on the floor. Chris darted his gaze away from the kid to nothing in particular.

"You said that this whole situation is easier mentally when you know someone else is out there, right?" Asked Chris, recalling the words. The younger replied with a _"Mm-Hm"_ and Chris returned his gaze back to him, locking eyes. "Same for me. You're the first person whom I've encountered since this whole mess. _Sane _person at least," He reached down and un-buttoned his pants.

"Now," Chris sullenly started, pointing towards the door, "Are you leaving or am I undressing in front of you?"

Piers stayed seated for a moment before finally getting up.

"Just so you know, thanks. I'll find a way to help you out,"

Chris waved a hand dismissingly. "Don't worry about it. B.S.A.A or not, I'll do my best to protect," With that, Piers left.

**Author's Note****: SHHHHH! I don't want to hear it D: I know I goofed up by not writing for a long time, but a lot has been happening… Anyway, I really have no excuse for not cranking this one out sooner. So I apologize.**

**Hope you guys enjoy~ And sorry if their personalities seem different compared to the last chapters. As I said, it's been a while.**


End file.
